Oftentimes, users desire to combine text characters with digital objects in a visually cohesive way as part of creating digital content. For example, a user may wish to add a logo next to text within a digital image. To do so, the user may interact with a user interface to add and size the logo with the text such that a size of the text and the logo appear consistent with each other. However, conventional techniques used to achieve this typically require specialized knowledge on the part of the user, are inaccurate, are time consuming, and limit an ability of the user to further modify the text and/or logo.
In one such conventional example, snapping lines are generated and displayed in a user interface by a computing device based on dimensions of a text box that contains the text. However, this often results in inaccuracies and lacks visual cohesiveness. This is because the size of the text box does not conform to the size of individual characters of text within the box that are actually viewed in the user interface. Additionally, this conventional technique does not provide snapping lines between top and bottom edges or left and right edges of the text box. Thus, a user is unable to interact with the computing device to snap the digital object to visual properties of the text characters such as a height of lowercase text characters in the text box.
In another such conventional example, a user may manually create guide lines around a text object through interaction with a user interface. This technique requires a user to manually draw guide lines in the user interface around visual properties of the text characters and then snap the digital object to the guide lines. However, because this technique involves manual interaction with the user interface, it may be complex, time consuming, and inaccurate. Additionally, because the guide lines are independent from the text characters, the guide lines must be recreated by additional manual interaction with the user interface whenever the text characters are modified. Modifications to text characters may include moving a text box, removing text characters from a text box, adding text characters to a text box, or changing a font style or language of the text characters.